Episode 5
The Man Who Envisions Love. '(恋を「思い」「描く」男子。 ''Koi wo 'Omoi' 'Egaku' Danshi.) is the fifth episode of the anime. Synopsis Part One Chiyo Sakura comes over and finds Umetarou Nozaki frantically cleaning his home. She thinks that a girl is coming over, but Nozaki replies that he would never clean up this much for a girl. Instead his manga editor, Ken Miyamae, is coming, and he wants his place spotless for him. Ken arrives, but quickly leaves after taking Nozaki's manuscript. Nozaki explains to Sakura how much he respects and admires Ken even despite their rocky start. This was because of Nozaki's distrust in his first editor, Mitsuya Maeno. For example, each time Nozaki was about to mention an idea for the manga, Maeno would say it first and claim that it was his idea. In his anger, Nozaki wouldn’t do anything for that season, event, etc. He explains how a fellow manga artist, a college student named Yukari Miyako, has a rough time because she’s working with Maeno now. Nozaki and Sakura visit her home and look at her manga. Sakura is surprised to see a tanuki in each frame. Nozaki explains that Maeno loves tanukis and compels her to use them. Next, they look at other shojo manga which are maintained by Maeno, and Sakura is disturbed to find that all of them feature tanuki. A few days later, at their school, Sakura presents the latest edition of Monthly Shoujo Romance, which has a new story written by Yukari included. However, the story, while being a detective romance, is still about tanuki. On the way home with Nozaki, they discuss Yukari's work. Coincidentally, Yukari appears, returning a bottle of black ink to Nozaki, her neighbour. After she introduces herself, Sakura realizes that she is the ''Yukari Miyako. Yukari invites both Nozaki and Sakura to her home, where they talk about her editor. Suddenly, Maeno appears; once again getting the wrong idea, believeing that Nozaki is there to see him. He tells Nozaki he shouldn’t be so dependant on his old editor. Before Nozaki-kun can attack him, Sakura grabs him asking him to grow up. Part Two Ken asks Nozaki to clarify some of Mamiko’s lines in the manga. He believes Nozaki is not being clear about her feelings. To get more of an idea of why Mamiko acts, thinks, and feels the way she does, Nozaki decides to spend the entire school day as Mamiko. By day’s end, he feels he understands his heroine more than ever. Quotes * [[Chiyo Sakura|'Chiyo Sakura]]' (about Umetarou Nozaki):' You and your insane ideas. * [[Umetarou Nozaki|'Umetarou Nozaki']]' (to himself):' Lately Mamiko has being at it with her rival a lot… * [[Chiyo Sakura|'Chiyo Sakura']]' (about Umetarou Nozaki):' Nozaki-kun’s cooking is better than mine!! * [[Mikoto Mikoshiba|'Mikoto Mikoshiba']]' (to Umetarou Nozakii):' I can’t eat a lunch box made by a boy!! ...Okay, okay… * [[Chiyo Sakura|'Chiyo Sakura']]' and Masayuki Hori (after seeing Umetarou Nozaki pushing Yuu Kashima on a cart):' What the hell are those two doing?!! * [[Umetarou Nozaki|'Umetarou Nozaki']]:' I’m sorry; I just can’t think of you as special. ** [[Yuu Kashima|'Yuu Kashima]]: Why do I feel like I’ve just gotten dumped?!! Category:Episodes